I will find you (Myrnin x Claire Morganville vampires)
by cuppycakelol
Summary: "What would you do if one day I was gone?" She asked him. He didn't hesitate to answer. "I will find you."
1. I would find you

**I'm being bad by starting another but... oh well I don't own Morganville.**

He watched as her chest repeated the pattern of rising and falling. He focused on her slow but steady heart beat. His hands were clenched tightly in fist. He didn't want to think about the time left or that after he left he would never be the same.

If it were not for her plea that she did not wish to turn he would have done it. It was killing him knowing he could save her but at the cost of going against her wishes. His mind kept whispering that she would eventually forgive him even if it took a few years. He bit the inside of his cheek tasting his own blood.

It was all he could do to remain sane. No he would honor her wish and he would leave here broken when it was over. Perhaps he would murder everyone vampire and human in this town so she wouldn't be going alone. He shook his head, she his kind hearted little bird would never forgive him if he did that.

His mind went back to all the events that had led to this time and moment. From the first day he saw the small girl. He hadn't thought much of her at first. Though even then he had a strong want to protect the innocent girl.

It was ironic that most of the time it ended up being her protecting him. Even when she hadn't known it. She had saved him in more than one way and more than one time. Yet here he was forced to watch her in her last moments.

The small little girl... Claire had soon proven she was much more than anyone could have imagined. She was brave and often the first to take a stand to protect this town which held people she loved. She was all that was good in this world and yet here she was dying. The world was taking her from him and he wanted to damn the whole thing to the farthest depths of hell and then some.

He cursed in his head why couldn't it have been him instead. He briefly got the idea of following her when she passed but he knew she would not like that. She had told him she wished for him to live on and find happiness. Did she not understand that she was his happiness and that without her he could never be happy again.

The day he first found out that she was ill she had asked him what would you do if I was gone. He had replied immediatly he would find her. When she said not like that what will you do when I'm dead and gone. He hated hearing those words slip out of his little birds mouth.

Yet he answered her. "If that were to happened I would follow you." He was serious and he saw that she knew he was. So she tried to make him promise not to.

She told him if she ever left this earth she wanted him to find happiness again. He had told her he would find her no matter what. For everything has to die eventually even vampires. It was only when he had taken her home that night that she finally told him.

He cried and he didn't care who saw at that moment. That was also the night she said the words he had longed to hear from her. She confessed that she loved him. Yet she said she could not change even if she loved him.

He of course spent weeks months even trying to change her mind. God she was still so young. Only eighteen. Which wasn't even a fraction to the years he had lived even if he had been frozen at age 25.

She was said to have a year at most so they spent that time doing everything she wished to before her time was up. Only the last two items would never happen and that killed him. If she would just wake and tell me I could change her that she changed her mind and wanted to live is what he kept thinking.

Hell he even prayed for the first time in hundreds of years. Prayed that some miracle would save this girl that he loved more than anything. Or that she would decide last minute to let him save her. She was leaving behind so many people and they all would prefer her change then die.

Even the boy Shane he had even tried to tell her to turn and he disliked vampires. She didn't dislike them so why was she so damned on staying human. He snapped out of his thoughts as her eye lids fluttered a bit. Immediatly he was at her side.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at the man she loved. "I love you." She whispered to weak to even speak above a whisper. She tried to smile but he knew it was for his sake.

"Claire please... I can't do this I can't live without you." He begged stroking her cheek. "Myrnin I love you. Your strong I want you to live on and.."

He cut her off by gently pressing his lips to hers. His tears falling down and onto her face mixing with her own. "Please I can't... I won't I refuse to live in a world without you." He whispered against her lips.

Suddenly she couldn't bare to part with him. She had kept it in this whole time saying it was for his sake but now she felt all those hidden feelings pour out of her weak body. "I don't want to die it's not fair! I just got you I don't want to lose you now!" She finally admitted the words in her heart they came out as a cry.

For once she wanted to be selfish. That was all he needed to hear. He gently lifted her cradling her close to him. He lowered his lips to her neck and bestowed upon her imortality.


	2. The girl

**I don't own Morganville.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Myrnin pov

"Myrnin are you listening?" Amelie hissed. "Yes yes I heared you the first three times. Your bringing me a new assistant. I am not to harm her and so on." I replied annoyed.

"I mean it! This time if anything happens you won't be getting off!" She warned. She had reason to worry of course. In my diseased state I've harmed and killed more assistants then I could remember. Both vampire and human.

Yet she seemed more serious this time. Yes she had warned me in the past but not like this. I held my hand over my heart. "I promise not to harm this one. Now if your finished I have work to do." I said bowing mockingly.

If looks could kill I'd be dead... deader. She pierced me with those eyes that earned her the nick name ice queen. Finally she swept out leaving me alone to my thoughts. She had over the past week repeated this type of visit.

Reminding me of my soon to be assistant and threatening me that if I should harm her she would not let it go. I couldn't remember the name of the girl or anything about what I had been told for that matter. It wasn't as if it mattered she would come and I would eventually slip and kill her one day. So I decided it best not to make it my business to remember anything about her. It didn't matter if I tried not to kill her or promissed not to it would happen eventually.

It was almost a concrete fact. Of course I always felt guilty at first but I learned to bury the guilt.

* * *

The next day as I was reading on my old warn out couch I felt the portal open. I knew who it was and why she was coming but I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed. As soon as she entered I heared the heart beat of the girl. I still had yet to look up.

Yet her scent hit me she smelled so innocent. I dared to glance up Amelie however was obstructing my view. I could see her warn out black sneakers but Amelie was blocking most of her. Finally after a few words I didn't hear Amelie stepped aside.

I quickly hid my shock. For she was so young and small I would surely break her if I even accidently bumped her. I tried to find a reason for Amelie to take her away but it didn't work. She was bright that much was obvious as she answered all my questions immediatly without pause.

Even when I finally managed to find what I felt was a valid reason Amelie refused to listen. She waved it off, "the girl is a quick study. Anything she doesn't know you will teach her." She said simply and then she left me alone with the little thing.

It became clear I would have to try my damndest to keep her safe. Because if I destroyed her it would haunt me. It became clear that Amelie had thrown her in completely blind. Not only was the girl unaware of what we were working on but she was also ignorant to the fact that I was a beast. I handed her books and ordered her to learn all the symbols and have a basic understanding of alchemy before I saw her tomorrow.

I handed her the key to lock the door. "It's your job to keep me safe." I said to her from the otherside of the door. I wasn't sure why I said it but the disease was taking hold so I had to make her leave.

* * *

I wasn't sure how many hours had gone by since she left. My head was once again clear. It was then that as if on que Amelie came sweeping in. "You play unfair when you want don't you my lady?" I said to her.

No doubt she knew what I meant. She had sent such a fragile, innocent, young girl knowing I'd try my hardest to keep her safe. "Claire is bright Myrnin she's proved she is capable. She is much stronger then she seems believe me when I say that." Amelie said sounding surprisingly fond of the girl, who now I knew was called Claire.

It had been mentioned but I had avoided committing it to my mind but now it seemed impossible to push out. "Myrnin the girl found the book. She took on Oliver and his followers. She has only been in this town for a few weeks but she adjusted."

"More than that she has thrived. Even if trouble seems to find her she faces it head on." Amelie's eyes lit up as she spoke. Though the girl had done all that which I'll admit impressed me it didn't mean she would survive me.

Yet I knew I had no choice so I didn't argue. I however did find myself now asking questions about her instead. My plan to not be involved already gone. Within less then a day.

* * *

Yet it wasn't until I had lost myself near her and almost attacked her that I realized she was much more than she appeared. She had done something that no one else had been able to. She had managed to not only survive me when I was in hunting mode she also managed to snap me out of it. When I came to though she was clearly afraid she stood tall not backing down from me.

I was so ashamed with myself all I could do was back away and appologize. Only she once again surprised me as she accepted my apology. So easily she forgave. She was so pure yet now I knew Amelie was right she was more than a small fragile girl.

She was brave and smart she addapted. Maybe just maybe she would be the one to survive.

* * *

Weeks passed and I found myself growing more attuned to her every movement. The way she bit her lip shyly at times. The way she spoke. The way her eyes lit up as she learned.

The way she didn't hesitate to argue with me if she felt I was wrong. The way she laughed and smiled even around me. The way she always forgave me if I almost slipped.  
She was definitely bright as she found the flaw I had missed in the formula for the crystals that kept me sane.

It wasn't a cure but it kept symptoms at bay. I found myself wanting to know more and more about Claire. I found myself wanting to keep her to myself. She was beautiful yet I could see she didn't think so.

I found myself wanting to show her how beautiful she was. I was no fool I knew I was falling for her. I also knew it would never happen. I would find myself thinking of her alot. Wanting to hold her and possess her.

I wanted her to be mine.


	3. My world

**I don't own Morganville**

Myrnin's pov

I hadn't planned for anything to happen. Even when I had realized my feelings for her. In fact I had thought it to be something impossible. Yet... here I was holding the girl that had come in and shaken up my whole world.

My lips pressed to hers moving in a soft rhythm. Her hand in my hair the other on my shoulder. My hands holding her around the waist in a rather possessive hold. I wasn't exactly sure how we had got in this situation but at that moment I didn't care.

She slowly pulled back so she could breath. Neither of us spoke as if words may break the moment. When she pulled away I reluctantly let her go even if everything in me protested not to let her go ever. I was surprised to say the least when she smiled the brightest smile I had seen on her yet.

With that she silently left me to my thoughts.

The next day she came in shyly. Her blush in place as she no doubt remembered yesterday's events. I was scared when her mouth parted that she would tell me it was a mistake. Or that it should be forgotten.

Something that would be impossible for me to do. Instead she whispered a shy greeting. I had to fight, fight against my urge to pull her to me. She seemed unsure for a moment but soon that changed as she took a step closer.

Yet even then I didn't dare allow myself to get my hopes up. In fact I tried to lock down. I was scared, scared that if I didn't lock down then I would shatter. For once I would be the one that got destroyed.

Yet she took another step forward. Still I told myself don't let her see! don't let her in! Yet when she took that last step the step that put her right there. There in front of me I couldn't hold onto my facade. I knew then that she would see everything.

If she were to utter those words I feared she had come to say I knew I would surely die then and there only for real this time. I watched as she slowly raised a trembling hand. The moment her hand touched my cheek I felt a calm rush over me. I seemed to press into her palm without a conscious thought.

My hands seemed to move on their own as they went to her waist. Pulling her closer to me. When she didn't object but wrapped her arms around my neck instead I almost burst from happiness. She raised herself up on her tippy toes and I lowered my head we stopped just inches apart.

Both afraid to move the last bit. Finally I swallowed my fear and pressed my lips to hers. Just a light brush of the lips at first. Then she pressed her soft lips more firmly to mine. Once again I found our lips whispering secrets as they moved in sync.

I found myself picking her up. Her legs wrapping around my waist as if locking me in against her. Her hold tightening as the kiss became needy. I traced her lower lip until her lips parted enough for me to deepen the kiss.

It took her a minute but soon she gave in to her senses and we were back to our rhythm. When she pulled back it wasn't to stop but instead I felt her kisses moving to my cheek and jaw. I turned her and sat her on the lab table so I could take the lead as I led my kisses to her neck. My hand sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

So I could kiss that beautiful skin. I sucked lightly on her pulse but avoided using my teeth. I heared a little moan escape her mouth. I brought my mouth back to hers.

I felt her shaky hands slide down the open part of my shirt. I loved the way her hands felt against my skin. When she pulled back to breath I let her but kept her close to me. "I'm sorry... yesterday that was my first... kiss." She said blushing.

My eyes widened slightly. I knew she was innocent I just didn't know the extent. She had looked away when she admitted this. I gently turned her to look at me.

I kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "Don't apologize. Kissing you... is amazing" I really wanted to tell her of my love for her but still a part of me was scared. I loved the way she smiled at me. She leaned in and kissed me once again.

If it were up to me I would never stop. Yet I had to as it became clear that we would need to get some form of work done. A week passed of us balancing work and heated kissing sessions. Yet we still hadn't clarified what we felt to each other.

Sure I would always say I love you when I knew she wasn't listening. Yet that hardly counted. I had decided now that I was cured I would ask her out on a date. To try to show her she ment more to me.

I was more than excited when she had said yes. I planned for days wanting it to be perfect. Yet somehow in my nervous state I kept fumbling with words and I spilled my wine. I was scared she would never want to go out with me again.

Yet she surprised me when I walked her to her door she said it was amazing. Her eyes were so sincere and she gently kissed me before going in the house. I waited for the locks to click before I whispered I love you. I decided then I would tell her.

The next day she didn't come in. This scared me but Amelie came just as I planned to check on my little bird. "She is visiting Dr, Theo." Amelie said as if she sensed my unease.

Amelie kept a blank face something that she normally didn't do when speaking of Claire but I brushed it off.

The next day she came in. She smiled as if nothing had happened. She kissed me softly and then got to work. Yet I watched her for a moment.

I finally shook myself. "Claire... I need to tell you something." I said. I saw worry creep into her eyes. I took her hand and pulled her close against me in an embrace.

I whispered those words I had been saying for weeks now without her hearing. I felt her grip tighten on me. She pulled back slightly and though she didn't say it back her eyes said it for her. They shined with unshed tears. She kissed me and through her kiss I felt her love for me.

Two weeks passed and I noticed something was off with my little bird. She seemed to grow paler each day. Dark circles began forming around her eyes. When I held her in my arms she seemed thinner.

I asked her a few times but she just wouldn't tell me. It scared me. Then one day she surprised me. "Myrnin will you go out with me tomorrow?" She asked me.

I of course said yes. The next day she first led me to Common Grounds. I didn't like Oliver but anywhere with her was perfect. I loved that she smiled when I told a joke or did something silly.

After we left Common Grounds she said she wanted to look at the stars. She took me to a empty park. I was surprised to find she brought a small blanket. She spread it on the grass and instructed me to lay down.

She cuddled up to me and we stared at the beautiful night sky. Once in a while it seemed she was going to say something but she wouldnt. Then she did and she asked an odd question. "Myrnin... what would you do one day if I were gone?" This scared me but I answered without hesitation.

"I would find you." I told her kissing her cheek. I watched as she kept her eyes on the sky. "Not like that...what will you do when I am dead and gone?" She seemed to want the answer to this.

I hated the question let alone the thought of it. I didn't plan to ever let her go. She was waiting her gaze never once looking at me. "If that were to happen I would follow you." I stressed the if.

Yet i knew that if one day she was gone from this world, I would have no purpose I would follow her I meant it every word. It was only then that her gaze went to me. "If one day I leave this earth... I want you to live on and find happiness." She said it as if it were true and not some made up scenario.

This worried me yet I shook it off. I kissed her and she kissed back as if the world were going to end. I was now walking her home. She kept her hand firmly locked with mine.

I wrote it off as worry, after all we were out at night in a town full of vampires. When we reached the house she stopped at the gate. "Myrnin will you come in for a bit?" She asked softly.

I of course agreed. Her house mates seemed to all be in their rooms. She took my hand and led me to her room. I was confused as this was my first time in my little birds room.

I glanced around taking it in. On the little desk she had lots of school books stacked on top of each each other. There were more books on a small book shelf. On her dresser she had a few items such as a brush and a small make up bag. A few hair things lay neatly in one area. Her bed was made nicely.

It was a very organized room unlike my chaotic one. She took her shoes off and laid down on the bed. "Will you hold me for a while?" She asked.

Something was definitely off as her voice cracked a bit. I laid down holding her close to me. She was silent for five minutes and as the seconds ticked by I found fear was winding it's way through out my whole body. "Myrnin... I'm sick." She said sadly.

I knew it had to be serious but I didn't want to face it so I pretended it could be something like a cold or flu. "I can get you soup or some medicine my love." I said trying to keep my voice steady. When she next spoke it nearly killed me as she made me face the facts.

"I have cancer." Her voice was to steady when she said it. I realized then that she was trying to be strong so I didn't have to. I felt the tears first.

"They say even with chemo... my time would be about the same." She said her voice barely a whisper, as she held on to me. I felt a sob wretch through my body. I clung to her crying like a child.

Yet I didn't care what I looked like because in that moment my world was cracking. "How... long?" I managed to choke out through sobs. She stroked my hair while she spoke.

"A year at most." She said. "No...no I'll change you and then it will go away." I said desperately struggling to speak around the sobs.

She didn't speak for a long time and I knew she was going to refuse. "I love you Myrnin I have since a little before our first kiss... but I cannot do that." She whispered it calmly as if her tone could sooth me despite her words saying I would lose her. She had finally said those words I had longed to hear and yet my body ached and my heart was breaking despite her giving me the gift of those three words.

I tried to convince her but she wouldn't relent. She held me all night as she let me cry. When morning came she fell asleep exhausted. I committed every part of her to my mind.

A week passed of me trying to convince her to let me change her. She refused each time. Finally she begged me to stop telling me instead she wished to do the things she wanted to do before her time was up. She showed me her bucket list.

She admitted to making it a year ago. One by one we did each thing. Sometimes we had to change an item a bit if it was something that we couldn't do. Like going to Disney land she swapped it out and settled for a small amusement park in the town over.

Amelie of course had given us permission. I knew she to wished the girl would allow me to turn her. All of her house mates had made it clear they wished it as well. Even the one who hated vampires had tried to convince her to.

The last two items on the list would not be accomplished and this killed me . I would gladly do them but she crossed them off saying it was impossible. The last two items were to get married and to have a child. I wanted both with her.

Our time was almost up as she got sicker and sicker till she collapsed one day. When she woke up in the hospital she asked to be brought home so she could be comfortable. I stayed with her taking care of her. I knew it would be soon. My world would end soon.

I watched her chest rise and fall. I had to fight to keep myself from doing the wrong thing. When her eyes began to flutter I quickly was at her side. I begged her once more and cut her off with a kiss not wanting her refusal.

Finally the wall she kept up this whole time crumbled. "I don't want to die it's not fair! I just got you I don't want to lose you now!" She was crying.

She had finally gave me the thing I needed to keep my world from collapsing. I gently lifted her she was so weak. I cringed at what I had to do but at the same time I was finally happy that she would not be leaving me ever. I lowered my lips to her neck lightly kissing it.

Before my fangs extended. I tried to be as gentle as I could as I allowed my fangs to Pierce into her neck. I silently appologized the whole time. It was only when she began to drink my blood on her own that I relaxed some.

Micheal having sensed it came in. His eyes widened briefly but I saw the relief hit him. "I'll go get blood." He said before darting off.

He was back less then a minute later. When I could no longer afford any more blood loss I gently removed her fangs from my wrist. Micheal quickly handed her blood and gave me a bottle as well he had two more just in case one wasn't enough. Claire drained the first and was already on the second I took the second gratefully. "Oh thank god she changed her mind." Micheal said softly.

He thanked me. "I will have to take her with me till she can control her senses." I told him. He nodded still relieved that his friend wasn't going to leave the world.

"I'll tell the others after you leave." He said. He helped me pack a bag with her necessities and some clothes. Claire who seemed to finally be coming out of her thoughts hugged Micheal briefly and said she would see them soon.

She took my hand and allowed me to lead her through the portal to the lab. "Claire I will tell Amelie can you stay here will you be ok?" I asked hesitant to leave her alone. She nodded.

I took the portal to Amelie's office. It was late but I knew she would still be there. "I turned her." I said not bothering with greetings. I saw the relief but then worry.

I assured her she gave me permission. She tried to hide her smile but she couldn't. "I'll talk to you tomorrow she's in the lab I don't want her to be alone." I said already leaving through the portal.

I nearly panicked when I first didn't see her. She wasn't in the lab area. I found her on my bed though and sighed in relief. She smiled at me.

"I love you." She whispered. I smiled, "and I love you my little bird." I climbed onto the bed with her. Kissing her softly.

The kiss however got deeper with each second. We hadn't slept together yet we had held out on it but now it seemed she didn't want to hold back. As she unbuttoned my shirt. I hesitated till she whispered "I want you." In my ear.

Then all self restraint went out the window. I took it slow as I made love to her for the first time. As I held her in the way I had longed to for so long. She fell asleep in my arms as I whispered my love for her in every language I knew and every way I knew.

I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was. My life had gone from hell to heaven in the blink of an eye. I was hurting thinking I'd lose her tonight and then she gave me her forever and I was full of happiness once again because I knew I would not lose her.

If my little bird were to ever fly away I would always find her.


	4. The pain I caused

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

Life is a constant battle of learning. We stumble, trip, and fall as we continue on through the journey.

Claire's pov

It was the strangest thing... just yesterday I was laying on my death bed thinking I'd never get to see this site again. Now here I was in the lab on the couch watching Myrnin tinker with his latest contraption. I studied him as he seemingly took random objects and fit them together. Though he wore a small smile I realized I had caused him so much pain and heartache over the past year.

He wouldn't tell me, I knew he would try to bury it and forget it to spare my own heart. Yet... I knew he would never truly forget. I had chosen death up until the last minute. He had to spend a year with me carying the burden that in the end I would leave.

I had convinced myself that it was the right thing to do at that time. Pushing all my own feelings away as well as his. The others were hurt as well... I knew that, but I also knew the pain I had caused him was the worst. I wasn't sure if I could ever truly make up for that.

I had seen how everyday his eyes had dimmed. How even when he wore a fake smile for my sake he looked as if he would break. I had nearly destroyed this man and for what? There was no actual excuse other than I had convinced myself that it was the world's plan for me to die.

I hadn't told anyone this of course, as it was now when I thought on it just my own selfish stupidity. Yet everyday that I saw his attempt to hide the pain, I found myself trying to convince myself that what the world wanted didn't matter. Because it was now him that mattered he was my whole reason for existing. That was the only thought in me when I finally gave in and stopped our pain.

Yet even now his eyes wouldn't shine as brightly as they once did. I saw how he became frantic if I went to far out of his site. I had done that to him I had made him so scared that he would lose me that he couldn't even bare me being in another room. I was worried if he would ever get that brightness back to him that I had tainted with my own selfishness.

I had attempted to show him physically I was there. We had made love for the first time and he was gentle and caring the whole time... and in that moment his light had seemed to come back completely. Yet now as I watched him it was clear that he was still scared still worried. I don't think he even noticed that he had put the guards up.

I kept telling him that I loved him that I was sorry that I wouldn't be leaving him ever. It would work for a few moments and then that guarded expression would be back. Yet even then his eyes always gave it away. I had hurt this man so deeply that I truly had lost the right to remain near him.

Yet I could never leave even if I didn't deserve him. I now knew that my leaving would crush him. He put down the mechanism he was working on. I had no clue what it was but I knew it would work they always did.

No matter how impossible or crazy his ideas were they always worked leaving me in awe. He was such a brilliant being that sometimes I had found myself questioning reality around him. He looked up as he had done periodically as if checking to be sure I hadn't vanished. I tried to smile reassuringly but it was hard to smile around the lump in my throat and the pain in my heart.

I felt a warm tear cascade down my now cold skin. He was over in a flash. Holding me and asking what was wrong. Even now he put me first. I clung to him, "I... I hurt you."I managed to get out.

He held me tightly to him as he tried to reassure me he forgave me and that he was fine now. Yet I knew that was a lie he was doing this for my sake. He kissed me softly as if I would break as he whispered that the important thing was that I was still here with him. At some point his tears had joined my own. Maybe just maybe that was what we both needed to cry it out.

I woke up with a burning ache in my throat. It took me a moment to figure out what it was. I was thirsty. I sat up trying not wake Myrnin. Normally he was a light sleeper but it seems our crying fest and love making had him tired.

I was half way through with the bottle when the bedroom door banged open. Myrnin looked around frantic and wild until his eyes landed on me. My heart hurt as I realized he was worried I had dissapeared. He straightened and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Myrnin... we can't just keep pretending. We need... we need to talk it out." I whispered it knowing he would hear it. "You need to tell me... I know you don't want to but I need you to talk to me. Let me in don't shut me out." I continued.

Instead he came over and picked me up. He then carried me back to the bed. He ignored any attempt from me to get him to talk. Then he went so far to even pretend he was asleep.

His grip was tight on me this time locking me in. I stretched my hand out to put the bottle of blood on the dresser. I didn't want to spill it on the bed or on the man who had me in a lock hold. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere right now so I settled in and ran my fingers through his hair.

My mind kept saying you did this to him! You don't deserve him!  
Would I ever be able to fix this?


	5. Scar

**I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

Two days had passed. Myrnin wouldn't let me out of his site. He wouldn't talk about it either. I knew I deserved this but it was driving me nuts.

He would ignore me when I tried to urge him to talk. When it was time for bed he would keep me in a tight hold. During the day if I went to take a shower I would come out to find him right by the door.  
I heard my phone go off and went to answer it.

Only Myrnin got there first he answered the phone. His eyes never leaving mine. "No she's fine but she's asleep I'll have her call you when she's up." I almost stumbled at his words.

What was he doing? He hung up before I could object. I crossed my arms against my chest. "Why did you lie?" I asked.

Normally he had a good reason to do things so I tried to remain calm and give him a chance to explain. Instead he simply pocketed my phone. I felt my eye twitch at this. "Myrnin give me my phone." I said holding my hand out.

He ignored me still. "Myrnin give me the damned phone!" I yelled this time. He instead walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood.

I followed him not that I had to as the "kitchen" was just a fridge and microwave at the end of the lab. "Myrnin if you don't give me the phone or at least the reason why you lied I will go to home myself to ask what they wanted!" I threatened maybe I was being unfair but so was he. He slammed the microwave and turned so fast I nearly fell backwards.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He hissed through clenched teeth. I knew that this was ultimately my fault. I had been the catalyst that triggered this.

I knew I deserved this but I couldn't take this right now. If he wasn't going to open up then I would leave until he was ready to talk to me. I didn't respond I turned intent to go through the portal. I should have known that wouldn't work.

I was surprised though by how roughly Myrnin grabbed me. So surprised that it wasn't until I was thrown on the bed that I realized we had even moved. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"I told you, you aren't going anywhere! I will not lose you!" He hissed. I tried to stand up but he pinned me down.

Even though I was a vampire I was no match for him. "Get off me Myrnin!" I yelled, while struggling uselessly against him. "No! "

"I won't let you leave I can't lose you! You don't know how painful it was to have to live a whole damned year thinking at any moment I would lose you! You don't know the fear you put me through the pain! So you don't get to leave ever I will never lose you again!" He yelled finally letting it out.

His guards all gone in the heat of the moment. The pain and fear showing through his whole being. I quit struggling, "I'm not going anywhere you aren't going to lose me." I said softly.

"I know I hurt you... badly I know your scared I'll vanish. I know I'm the reason you can't seem to fully be happy. I dimmed that light in your eyes. I broke you so bad that you can't even let me out of your sight for a second." I choked trying hard to hold back the tears.

I had done this and yet he still was thinking only of me by trying to keep it in. "Claire" He said it softly but the pain laced in his voice clear. He loosened his grip but only to pick me up cradling me to his chest. "I... I'm just so damned scared. Scared that you will vanish."

"I couldn't survive that." He whispered. I reached my hands up moving so I was sitting on his lap while I held him. "I'm not going anywhere. "

"I need you to know that. I really did think I was doing the right thing back then. I know now how wrong I was. I understand if you can never forgive me for that... but I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't have to keep it in. I want you to let it out. I want us to be able to get past this." I said it as soothingly as I could through the sobs that ripped through me.

Then he finally let me in and I listened to him as he finally let me in. When he was done we held each other and finally it felt as if we could start to heal. I knew it was going to still take time and that I would have to keep reassuring him but I knew now that within time even if we never fully healed the wound would scar. A scar that left us with a reminder every once in a while but it wouldn't be the only thing on our mind.

I kissed him and cuddled closer to him.

This time when I woke up he wasn't there but I could hear the shower running. I was surprised to find he had left my cell phone on the pillow next to me. I debated calling the house but decided to wait. Instead I heated up blood to stop the ache I felt beginning in my throat.

I rinsed out the bottle when I was done. I had just sat on the couch with a book when Myrnin came out. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and I had to fight to keep my eyes on his face. He looked alot better.

I smiled a little and he returned it. It still didn't reach his eyes completely but it was more genuine then the smiles he gave these past few days. When he came back out of the room he was dressed. "Claire... go get dressed." He said.

I was confused but obeyed. I showered and dressed quickly. "What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to take you to visit your friends... I already called Micheal when you slept... and I apologized to him for lying to him earlier." He said surprising me. I knew that during the time I was sick they had oddly excepted Myrnin as he was the one taking care of me. I guess my happiness showed on my face because his eyes lit up just a bit. I kissed him.

He took my hand in his as we walked through the portal into the Glass house. The house seemed to warm up as if it was greeting me. I smiled it was good to be back. Micheal was of course the first to sense us.

He stood up and held his arms out for a hug. I flung myself at him. After him I hugged Shane and lastly Eve. She was crying happily.

Myrnin had stayed back as he watched me greet my friends. "Myrnin" I called gesturing for him to come sit down next to me. He did and his arm automatically went around me.

We chatted a bit all of us talking about nothing in particular but it was nice. I could sense that Myrnin was a bit tense. It took me a second but I realized he was worried that I would stay here. Instead of addressing it separately I decided to address it now.

"Micheal... I'm going to be staying at Myrnin's for a while." I said. I saw Myrnin's eyes widen and light up. "If that's OK with you... that is." I said to him.

He tried to hide his happiness but he failed. "Of course little bird." He said. After promising we would visit soon I packed more clothes and then we were back in the lab.

As soon as the portal snapped shut I was in his arms. He smiled so brightly it made my head fuzzy. I kissed him his smile not faltering even as he kissed me. This was where I belonged.


	6. Contradictions

**I don't own Morganville. This chapter contains a lemon.**

Myrnin pov

I was pacing again. I'm surprised I hadn't left marks on the ground from my constant back and fourth action. Two weeks had passed since Claire and I finally talked things out. She was doing everything to make sure I knew she wasn't leaving.

Right now she was at the Glass house and I cursed myself for being the one to suggest it. Yet I knew I needed to push through this. I had thought I could take it as I had been much more at ease lately. Though she hadn't left the lab since that day.

Yet here I was going mad and my little bird hadn't even been gone more than fifteen minutes. I knew if I called her back she would come immediately but I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to keep her trapped here not really... even if the idea appealed to part of me. It would be wrong, yet I knew she loved me enough that she would remain here if I asked her to.

I could see how hard she was trying to make up for the past year. Truthfully I couldn't really blame her I knew she thought she had reasons and I should be happy that in the end I didn't lose her. I was happy but I also was scared. I know I was being completely unfair.

She had forgiven me for a great deal of things. She had also stuck by me through out my... diseased state. Yet even knowing this I couldn't help the feelings that coursed through me. I shook my head for the millionth time.

No I had to push past this. It was ten minutes later when I felt the buzzing of the portal. I imediatly grabbed the closest book and darted to the couch. I tried to act natural.

Very much like the day I had first met her. She came in I pretended not to notice. "I'm home." She said softly.

I was worried as something was off about how softly she spoke. I dared to glance up. She tried to hide it but I could see the worry in her eyes something was definitely bothering my little bird. "What's wrong?" I asked dropping the book and immediatly rushing to her side.

Her shoulders slumped and though she didn't lift her gaze I knew tears were forming in her eyes. "Claire what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her to me. I wasn't sure what I expected but what she said next truly took me by surprise.

"I... just realized that I don't like being apart from you. It was so hard to sit there with them. Even though I love them so much and should have been happy all I could think about was getting back to you." She cried.

I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure what to say or do. So I just held her. On one hand I got my wish on the other hand my little bird was so upset because she felt guilty about feeling this way. I lifted her chin making her look at me.

For a moment her gaze went to the side before she finally complied her brown orbs snapping forward gazing at me. "Claire... it's ok you just were worried... and that's my fault for worrying you. We just need time. Will start slow next time I'll go with you so you won't worry and then in no time things will be ok." I said trying to soothe her.

She nodded and once again clung to me. I wasn't sure what to feel in that moment it wasn't ever my intention to make her feel so trapped to me that even with freedom she didn't know how to react. Yet still part of me that stupid part of me felt a little happy. We stayed like that for a while and soon I realized she had fallen asleep.

So I carried her to the bed and tucked her in. I returned to the other part of the lab. Trying to think of ways to fix this predicament we were in. An internal battle raging on as part of me argued that this wasn't a bad thing and the other part argued that Claire would end up miserable.

I tugged at my hair in frustration. Suddenly I had an idea so taking one last glance at the bedroom door I opened a portal.

Here I was sitting at the table talking to Micheal Glass. "Well I don't see any problem with that... in fact I know Eve and I would be happy with it... Shane well I'll talk to him about it. " Micheal said. After he said he would call after talking to his two housemates I left.

Claire luckilly hadn't woken up otherwise I'd have to make some excuse as to why I had left. I wouldn't tell her my plans until I knew for sure it would happen. I heated up blood and headed to the bedroom Claire hadn't drank any since this morning. As soon as I entered the room she stired.

I saw her sniff the air then her eyes snapped open. Her red eyes told me I was right to warm blood for her. After she drank it and her eyes went back to brown she smiled seeming much happier now. I leaned down and kissed her soft and slow.

I knew that she liked this kind of kiss. She liked them all but I knew these type of kisses really got to her. She moved sliding her arms around my neck so she could continue to kiss me. I hadn't meant for it to turn into more than a kiss right then but I couldn't complain.

She surprisingly was the first to deepen the kiss. I felt myself growing hard and being filled with need. Soon clothes were strewn all over and I hovered above her. I groaned as I entered her hot slick folds.

I took it slow at first as I slowly pumped in and out of her. She let out soft gasp each time I'd push back in. Soon though my pace picked up and she was digging her nails in my shoulder while crying out. I pulled out but only to switch positions.

She was now straddling me while I sat up, my back against the head board. I watched as she moved her hips in circular motions and then she would move up and down then go back to her circular movements. I reached my hand forward and used my fingers to tease her swollen clit. She leaned back her hands gripping the blankets behind her.

She moaned loudly and I sped up my assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves. I pinched her clit softly but with enough pressure to send her over the edge and make me hiss in pleasure. When she calmed a bit I grabbed her hips and began moving her up and down as I thrust up into her.

I felt her walls clamping down around me as she cried out again but I didn't stop. Instead I laid her all the way back and without removing myself somehow switched back to our first position. I used one hand to hold me up as I used the other to rearrange her legs so they were over my shoulders. I continued pumping in and out only this time with more vigorous actions.

Once again I felt her orgasm around me. I still didn't slow my pace and soon after I felt another wave hit her. This time I followed as I felt myself spill out deep inside of her. I stayed there not removing myself yet.

I kissed her softly and finally removed my self. She was trembling and I was a bit as well. When I felt in control I carried her to the shower and we just stood under the warm water. She clung to me still a bit shaky.

I shut the water off after we washed. I helped dry her off and then we dressed. I was going to suggest we order that pizza stuff she liked when my phone rang. I quickly answered but left the lab so she wouldn't over hear.

"I talked to them they are happy about it but... they said you have to follow the rules..." Micheal continued on. I agreed after he told me the rules. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. Then I will see you tomorrow afternoon." I said before hanging up.


	7. Plans

**I don't own Morganville. This chapter contains a lemon...a long one actually. Note I fixed the mistake as I had accidently put this was Claire's pov lol.**

Myrnin's pov

The delivery guy had left and I watched as Claire happily sprinkled red chili flakes all over her pizza. Curious I followed her example. I raised the slice to my mouth and cautiously took a bite. Only to go into a coughing fit.

Some of the chili clung to the back of my throat causing me to cough repeatedly. Claire who was clearly finding this ammusing handed me a bottle of water while she tried to stop her fits of giggles. When the coughing died down I threw the wretched slice in the trash and grabbed a slice that was free of the blasted chili. Taking a bite I hmmed in approval.

I had yet to tell Claire of my plans. I honestly was baffled how to bring it up. She pulled out her computer and put a movie on the device. I sat beside her silently not even pay in attention.

I suppose there was only one way to do this and that was just to simply tell her. "Claire" I started she paused the movie. "Yes Myrnin?" She asked her eyes focused on me.

I had her full attention and that made me nervous. "Well... you see I thought of a solution... to the uh problem we are having." I said dragging it out. She remained silent so I could continue.

"I... w-well when you fell asleep I went to talk to your friend." I cleared my throat she still remained silent. "And I felt it best if... if we fix this problem we have by pushing through it...so I got young Micheals permission." I paused daring to stare into her eyes.

She had a brow raised and her head cocked to the left. Clearly baffled as to what I was getting at. I sighed and took one of her hands into mine. Dragging it on wouldn't help.

"I asked your friend if you and I could move in just for a little while. They agreed and I told them we would be there tomorrow." I blurted out. I saw many emotions flash behind those eyes of hers.

"Why...?" She asked sounding unsure of what to say or do. "Claire I saw how upset you were the other day. As much as I love having you completely to myself... it's not right." I told her pulling her closer to me.

"I'm not mad or against it I just don't see how this will help." She whispered. "Well this way you can be near your friends and without us worrying about each other." I was just relieved she wasn't upset I hadn't told her my idea.

"Also this will help you feel a bit more relaxed and eventually we both will get back to normal..." I told her. She nodded in understanding and threw a small smile my way. I wasn't sure why exactly we were struggling with this when in fact we both got what we wanted in the end. Yet we were and we were trying to fix it and I knew eventually we would and it would be a past hurdle we overcame together.

I briefly wondered if the reason we had difficulties was we were both used to the problems being outside sources. We had faced many enemies and Claire never showed such internal struggle. Same with me I had faced down many foes yet the enemy we had faced this time wasn't a physical being or from an outside source. It was from within and we both held blame.

Now that it was over we were left struggling to get back to some sort of normal. We had cleaned up and got ready for sleep. She laid in my arms snuggling closely.

I loved having her next to me. I could only hope that with my plans she didn't end up wanting to stray away from me. I quickly sniffled the thought afterall it had been that treacherous side of me that had led to this mess. Instead I shut my brain off and let sleep take me.

Waking up the first thing I did was look down at my little bird. I felt my lips curl up at the corners, seeing the smile adorning her beautiful face. I was careful as I slid out of bed careful not to wake her. In honesty I had never slept so much like I did since Claire had been with me.

I used to spend many nights without even touching my head to a pillow. Yet I found I loved the act of sleeping now. The comfort of having her body pressed closely to mine as we both rested and dreamed. I heated up the blood. I didn't have much I needed to pack as I would still be making daily commutes here.

Just clothes and necessities. I would wait a few days or so first. So we both had time to adjust to the new arrangment. I heared my little bird stiring, a small yawn escaped her lips as she stretched. Despite not being in the room all my senses were trained on her allowing me to see her every move in my mind.

Moments later her delicate arms slid around my waist from behind. It was always the other way around. I slowly turned around careful to not spill the blood on her. When I faced her she looked up at me smiling.

"Good morning" She said. I swallowed, her voice sounded way to sexy without her trying. I knew she would feel my growing arrousal. Her eyes widened a second later as she had indeed felt me.

Though she was a shy girl when it came to our love making she seemed to be bold and daring. I saw her eyes glaze over with lust as she intentionally pressed herself up against me. Shifting her self causing me to further harden. I nearly forgot the bottles in my hand.

I quickly sat the things down behind me. She had plastered an inoccent look on her face yet her movements were anything but innocent. The stark contrast making my arousal almost painful as it hardened completely with need. I tried to remain still as long as I could but the moment her small hand made contact with my bulge I could no longer refrain.

I needed to touch her, and taste her, to hear those sounds of pleasure that were secret to all but me. My previous hunger for blood quickly forgotten as this other hunger that only she could bring fourth took over. I quickly did away with her shirt. We kept eye contact as I touched her bare breast and she continued rubbing my bulge.

Her mouth opened slightly as I pinched her hardening nipples firmly. A small gasp escaping as I tugged slightly on one. I took that moment to kiss her as we continued teasing each other. I slid my hands down her pajama bottoms by passing her underwear as well. I groaned loving how wet she had become for me.

I teased her folds knowing very well where she wanted my fingers to go. Her eyes almost begging me. I however found I loved the way she desperately fidgeted as my fingers stroked her skin but passed the spot that needed it the most. I waited a few moments before finally giving in, just a small brush at first over that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her eyes said it all as she whimpered wanting more. I took it slow though as I allowed my finger to flick her clit gently. I knew how badly her body ached for the friction but I wanted to hold out a bit. Her legs spread a bit further for me.

I removed my hand from her pants ignoring her obvious protest. Instead I spun her so her  
back was to me. I bent her over the table and slid both her pants and panties off. Instead of taking her like she expected I leaned over her bent back.

Sliding my hand down slowly I finally reached where I wanted. I heared her gasp in surprise as my fingers made contact with her swollen bud. I started slow her hips moved trying to tell me what she needed. "I'll take care of it but stay still." I whispered in her ear.

She stilled her hips but a whimper escaped her lips softly. I still kept my teasing slow but I did apply more preassure. Her low whimpers and gasp made it torture for me to not take her then, but I wanted to drive her crazy so I kept in control as I picked up speed. My hand was wet with her juices as I continued teasing her swollen jewel.

Her moans were loud and soon I saw the signs of an orgasm coming on as she trembled. I removed my hand before she could reach. She whined begging me for release. Still I held out telling her again to be still promising I would take care of her.

This time I released myself from my own clothing. I kissed her shoulder but still didn't enter her. Despite everything in me wanting to I still held out. Instead I gripped my hard member and rubbed it against her slit making sure to press it against that swollen clit of hers.

The sounds she made nearly drove me mad. It was becoming even harder to hold out but I had a plan and I'd stick to it. This time I did let her find release. Though I knew this was just one of many I planned to give her.

I let her body calm just a bit as I kissed her shoulders while I stroked my self to relieve a bit of the ache. When her shaking calmed I picked her up laying her on the empty lab table. Her eyes widened as I spread her legs. My intent clear as I lowered my mouth to her stomach.

My kisses trailing down I let my tongue come out just above her bud. I stared up at her. She had used her elbow to prop herself up. Our eyes locked on each other as I took her clit into my mouth.

She held still but I could see she was struggling not to squirm. I sucked on her sensitive part never taking my eyes off hers. I released it only after a moan came from those beautiful lips. Instead I used my tongue picking up where my fingers had left off as of relentlessly licked her clit.

Her hands fisted in my hair as her hips arched up, she clearly was enjoying this very much. Her moans and whimpers were louder than I've ever heared. "Myrnin!" She cried out her hands tightening in my hair.

I felt her warm juices on my chin. Her taste driving me mad. I softly licked her as she calmed down kissing her pussy softly, her moans low and soft at each small flick of my tongue and each kiss. When she did calm I again moved us as I carried her back to the bed she had just got out of earlier.

I laid her down and kissed her while I aligned myself. Slowly I pushed into her groaning at her tightness. Finally I was completely in I waited still as I kissed her. "I love you little bird."

With that I started slowly thrusting in and out of her. With each thrust I found it harder to hold back as I wanted nothing more than to find my own release. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from doing just that. I did pick up pace but still kept it slower than usual. It was torture a good kind though as I knew it would pay off.

Soon she was clamping down around me her chest heaving as she was hit with pleasure. I kept my thrust going only the tightness made my pace slow again. I wouldn't give her time to recover this time, just as her walls loosened a bit I picked up speed and thrusted hard into her. Hitting as deep within her as I could.

She was Cumming again her words incoherent she was gasping and whimpering. I knew the more she came the more sensitive her pussy was becoming. "I'm gonna break!" She cried out as I continued still filling her up only to remove myself almost completely just to thrust into her hard again.

I could see she was desperately trying to hold on. I however didn't want that I wanted her to let go completely. So this time when I thrust into her I ground my hips against her. Knowing that the friction on her clit would make her unable to hold back.

She screamed her nails digging into me her walls clamping down so tight I wouldn't be able to move even if I wanted to. I moaned loudly still grinding against her. She had tears in her eyes from the intensity. She shook and I knew that with each stroke it would be intense for her.

I started my thrust back up she wasn't able to hold back right now. Finally I couldn't hold back either as I frantically pumped in and out until I found my release just as she screamed out once again. We were both warn out. I slowly pulled out and sat back.

Her pussy was swollen and I watched as my seed spilled out of her. The bed was drenched. I knew she would be to weak to move right now so I picked her up gently. I kissed her forehead as I washed her body and my own.

"I think you broke me." She whispered while clinging to me. I smirked, "in the best way." I said. She nodded smiling weakly.

"Definitely the best way." She said when she was able to.

When she was dressed I noticed she was trying to avoid any friction between her legs, I chuckled. She glared at me but I knew she wasn't really mad. I felt myself tempted to touch her again but knew better. It seemed any movement had her pausing due to her still being very sensitive.

By the time we were going to the Glass house she was back to normal. I took her hand in mine. I held the two big duffle bags in one hand. Most of her stuff was at the Glass house anyways and I only took what I needed. When we walked through the portal all three house mates were waiting.


	8. Settling in

**So this chapter is a bit mellow no lemons or big events but hey they can't all be fun ;) I don't own Morganville. The next chapter will have more happening.**

Claire's pov

Had I been human even now as we sat around the table at the Glass house I would still be blushing from the... events that had taken place before we came here. I had never felt something so intense. Mentally shaking myself out of it I focused on my friends. So far things were good and less awkward then I had imagined they would be. I found myself smiling as there was the usual banter between house mates only this time Myrnin was here and involved as well.

In a very odd way he somehow seemed to fit in. Had someone told me this would happen back when they first met I wouldn't believe it. In the beginning my friends didn't trust Myrnin and he didn't even care to call them by their real names. Yet now here we were and already I felt more at ease.

Granted that was most likely due to the fact that Myrnin was here but still like he said baby steps. I offered to do the dishes when we finished but they insisted that I relax for tonight. So Micheal and Eve did them while Shane put on a movie. I curled up in Myrnins lap as the movie started.

I wasn't really paying attention to the T.V. as I drifted to sleep every once in a while. The next time I opened my eyes Shane had switched to playing video games and Eve was snuggling with Mikey. It brought back memories of all the nights spent together when I first moved in. I looked up to see that Myrnin was staring at me, he seemed happy but there was just a touch of sadness in his eyes.

I stood up stretching before saying goodnight to my friends. Myrnin thanked them once again for letting us stay here. I grabbed his hand leading him upstairs to my room which was now our room. He sat down on the bed watching as I changed into shorts and a baggy shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stared up into my eyes silently for a few moments before he spoke. "Nothing... I just found it nice."

I was confused so I raised a brow. "Claire, I didn't exactly have the best life before or even after I became a vampire. So things like joking around a dinner table or watching a film with friends is new to me." He said it softly, almost as if he was embarrassed by it.

I pressed my lips to his forehead. " I love you. We will do alot of new things together." I ment it we had forever and just like he helped make my bucket list items happen the best he could I wanted to show him alot of new things.

He kissed me but when he pulled back he was smirking. I was racking my brain trying to piece together just what had mad him smirk. "So new things?" He asked while his hands teased the hem of my shirt.

Still even then it wasn't until he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively that I realized what he was going on about. My mouth formed a O shape and before I could even say anything he had pulled me to him. His tone was serious though when he spoke again as he held me. " Claire, I really do love you."

"Everything about you. From every thing that makes you who you are to every single letter in your name. I love it all and I am so damned lucky that you are mine." The way he said it let me know he really meant every single word he said.

My eyes began to water as I realized just how much Myrnin really meant to me. He slowly wiped my tears away and I realized that he to had tears in his eyes. Yet we both were smiling happily at each other.

The next morning when I woke up I quietly crept out of the room so I wouldn't wake Myrnin. I went downstairs started the coffee pot and decided to make breakfast. It's so funny how easily I was slipping back into my old routine. Despite it feeling like it had been so long, it just felt natural.

Micheal came down first and he helped me fry the bacon as I continued with the eggs. Eve was the next to wake up if you can consider the way she shuffled around like a zombie awake that is. I felt Myrnin press a kiss to the top of my head just as I finished the eggs. When I turned the stove off I turned and pecked him softly on the lips.

By the time Shane came down stairs the food was all cooked and Myrnin, Micheal, and I had finished... drinking our blood. Which was good seeing as how Shane got grumpy whenever he had to see Micheal drink blood. So by the time he came down we all had just sat around the table and he joined us. It was quiet at first as Eve was still coming out of her zombie mode.

"So what's everyone got planned today?" I asked while lifting my cup of coffee to my lips. "I have work till 2:00 P.M." Micheal was the first to speak. Shane declared he had work also but would be home a little before dinner time.

Eve who had downed two cups of black coffee finally spoke without mumbling. "I also have work. Sorry Claire bear but when I get home we can hang out." So it seemed for half the day it would just be me and Myrnin.

I had no problem with that at all. I glanced at my lover and it seemed he was more than happy with that. Last night we had to hold back and settled for cuddling. Which was fine but I knew he wanted me just like I wanted him.

Though I knew no one would say anything I just wasn't to keen on the idea knowing Micheal would hear even if the others didnt. It was going to take some time to either get over that or figure out how to get our alone time in when the others weren't around. It's not like we were sex addicts that were constantly at it, but it was amazing being that close with him. It just felt so right to be in his arms becoming one with him.

This time I insisted I do the dishes and Myrnin of course helped me. I washed and he dried. I had to explain where he was supposed to put the dishes as he wasn't used to having to even do chores. Before I moved in he rarely ate human food and even then it was usually food that did not require dishes.

I mentally checked it off as another new experience for him no matter how boring of one it was. When we had finished I took his hand and led him to the couch. I turned the T.V. on to kill some time till the others left. One by one they said there good byes and we were finally alone.

Myrnin seemed surprised when I immediatly straddled his lap the minute we were alone. "I want you" I whispered breathily in his ear as I ground my hips against him. I could feel him growing hard as I kissed him continuing my movements against him. He gripped my hips as he moved me against his bulge.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he stood abruptly. My legs wrapping tightly around him as he carried me up to our room.

I was now working on dinner, we had showered before Micheal had got home. I couldn't help but hum happily. The moment Eve had come home at four she noticed my good mood and she sent a wink my way. I knew she would tease me later, but I was in such a good mood it didn't phase me.

A few days passed and Myrnin had suggested that he go to the lab tomorrow. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet, but he told me that if I called he would come back immediatly. So I tried to put my mind at ease as I laid wrapped in his arms. He kissed my neck softly and then my shoulder and cheek.

"It will be ok little bird. I promise if you call tomorrow I will come back or you can come to me, but we have to try. Besides your friend Eve will be home tomorrow so try to have fun with her." He whispered.

I turned slowly in his arms so I could face him. "I know" I said softly. I kissed him then snuggled closer and let him calm me by him playing with my hair. Soon I was asleep.

Still I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow and that made me feel guilty.


	9. Blue Hawaii

**I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

I woke up early and Myrnin wasn't there. I panicked until I found the note he had left me. Apparently he left early so he wouldn't have to struggle with saying goodbye. Yes it was dramatic but it felt so damned hard. I contemplated trying to sleep all day so it would go faster but that would defeat the purpose.

So I got up and forced myself to do what I used to. Get a shower, get dressed, drink coffee. Everything I used to do in the past. Trying to force myself back into a semi routine.

I cooked breakfast and eventually the others came down. I was quiet I realized that I should force myself to join the chatter. Finally I did and it felt a little less suffocating. The boys left for work and the minute the door closed Eve was asking questions.

"Claire I'm worried please talk to me." She finally said. I didn't know how to without sounding horrid. Finally I pushed myself to explain how I couldn't stand being away from Myrnin.

"Claire that's normal considering you both almost lost each other... but he's right it isn't good and we need to break the habit. Ok so we need to find things to do that you will find fun. Then once you get past today you will see you can do it and it will be ok." Eve said reassuring me.

"Come on we are getting dressed up." She said pulling my arm. I was confused but did as she said. When she was done I studied myself in the mirror.

"Well I look good but why did we get dressed up its not like I can go anywhere right now." I pointed out. Her grin didn't falter. "That's where your wrong C.B."

"I happen to have a car that is basically vampire proof in the back. I also happen to know a place that you will enjoy and it is vampire accessible." She said. This had me curious but she wouldn't tell me.

We had been driving for twenty minutes. "Oh come on Eve just give me a hint." I pleaded. My lip jetted out in a pout which she couldn't see. I was in the back and Eve had made it well vamp friendly.

The windows were blacked out back here and she had installed a black curtain of sorts that blocked the back from any sun that may enter the front. "Chill Claire we are almost there." She said. Five minutes later and I felt the car stop.

She opened the curtain laughing as I dived down. "We are underground." She said ammused. I sat up to see we were in a underground parking lot.

"Where?" I asked wanting to know now. She winked, but didn't give a answer. Instead she jumped out of the car.

I scrambled after her. The closer we got I heared music. "Um please tell me you didn't take me to a club it's like only three." I said hoping I was wrong.

"Of course not Claire. Though I will say it's never to early to party." She replied. Soon we reached a big door.

She opened it waiting for me. "I thought you said it wasn't a club?" I said before entering the smoke filled room. "That's because this is not a club."

She said leading me to a counter. "It's a bar and restaurant." She said grabbing two menus. She led me to a table.

I looked around it was dark and they had rave music blaring. The walls had colorful glowing images all over. There were strobe lights and then I found the source of the smoke. People sat in groups around tables smoking hookah.

"Isn't it early for this?" I asked. "Nope never to early trust me we have a few drinks, eat, relax and then we will go to see a movie! Trust me you will have fun but stop with all the questions."

"Ok?" She said. She was beaming so how could I say no. A man came by and I had to fight not to freak out. He had spike implants in his head and tattoos covered almost all of the skin that was exposed.

"Hey Eve you brought a friend." He said smiling nicely. "Hey Dragon yeah this is Claire. I'm trying to get her to loosen up and have fun."

Eve told him. I scowled but dropped it after a second. "Cool, so what do you ladies want?" He asked.

Eve ordered my drink for me as I didn't know much about alcohol. I ordered a rare steak burger and Eve ordered a bacon burger. The man came back with to huge glasses of some kind of blue slushy looking liquid. It had fruit on top and a straw.

"Two Blue Hawaii's." The guy Dragoon said. "Your food will be done soon enjoy your drink." With that he left.

I eyed it cautiously. It looked good finally I took a sip. My eyes widened and I looked up Eve was watching she winked. "Good right?" She asked.

I nodded taking another sip. It was good indeed. "It's a good thing your a vamp because you would be drunk already if you weren't you had such low tolerance." She joked I playfully smacked her arm.

"Ladies here you go. Holler if you need anything else." He said leaving after we thanked him. I took a bite and moaned almost at how good it tasted.

Soon I was indeed having fun as we chatted and ate. I finished my drink without realizing it. I stared at the empty glass sadly. "I'll go order two more." Eve said getting up.

She was back with the drinks. I drank it. I wasn't drunk by the time we left but I did feel nice I wasn't sure how many drinks I drank. Tipsy I think that's what it's called. I thought to myself.

"Eve what time is it?" I whined. "Don't worry Claire suns down now we can see the movie. Eve was sober as she only drank one and half of the other she said since she was driving.

She pulled up at the movie theatre and we went in.

Myrnin's pov

"Relax." I told myself as I paced. It was so hard to focus on getting anything done. I had received a text from the Eve girl.

She said she was taking Claire out to help her have fun. I was glad but worried also. My mind conjured up a million possible problems that could occur. Finally I forced myself to sit down in front of my newest invention.

I was building a device for Amelie. It was supposed to be able to open a portal anywhere the wielder wished. So I had to make it small and portable. I had to admit a portable portal would be useful.

So it wasn't lack of interest it was just my wandering brain that delayed me. I forced myself to focus.

Finally I had made some improvement though it still wasn't right. I had watched as a book I threw through it disentegrated. As it hit the living room of the Glass house. I would have to work on that.

But I knew it basically worked I just had little adjustments to make. I put the gadget away and checked the clock. It was nine at night now. I decided to go home so I used the regular portal.

When I stepped through Micheal was studying the pile of dust. "I'll clean it." I offered feeling a bit guilty. "Do I want to know what that is?"

He asked as if worried. I told him as I swept it up. "Hey do you know where Eve and Claire are?" He asked me.

"Yeah Eve took Claire out for fun... though I haven't a clue where." I said while dumping the dust in the trash can. "I tried to call but couldn't get a hold of them." Micheal said.

My panick picked up and we both started trying to get a hold of our girls. There was no answer. Micheal grabbed his keys and we rushed to the car. Where could they be?


	10. Where?

**I don't own Morganville. Super short I appologize.**

 **Claire's pov**

My head was pounding as I sat up. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the light assaulted them. It was only when I opened them again that I realized that I was not only in a unfamiliar place but I also couldn't remember a thing on how I got here. I took in the cold cement room that had bright lights and no windows.

Where was I? A groan to my left had myour head snapping around in panic. It was only when my eyes settled on the familiar figure that I calmed down for a minute. I quickly crawled over to Eve as she to seemed to go through the process I had when I first awoke.

"Where the fuck are we Claire Bear?!" Eve asked sounding just as scared as I felt. "I don't know all I remember was us walking out of the theatre." I said while trying to force my brain to remember anything after. I sighed when nothing came to mind.

Standing up we both made our way towards the door. Odd thing was I couldn't smell or hear anything outside the room. It was only when we reached the door and found it was locked and vampire proffered that I realized just how big of trouble we were in.

Myrnin's pov

"What do you mean you have to wait 24 hours!" I hissed ready to bite this stupid police officer. I felt Micheal pulling me back. "Calm down Myrnin or we will never get help." He said as his eyes flashed red.

Everything in me screamed I should be out there looking for Claire. Just the thought of her missing my beautiful Claire out there had my eyes flashing as I went again at the officer. This time Micheal couldn't pull me back as I wrapped my hands around the officers throat.

I bent as I yanked his head to the side to expose his neck. "Myrnin drop officer Wilson now!" Amelie's voice commanded. I dropped him carelessly not caring that he hit his head on his desk.

"Dear friend if you haven't heard my Lover is missing and this idiot wouldn't do nothing to help!" I hissed in the policeman direction. Had Chief Moses been here we wouldn't have had a issue. Sadly she was out at the moment.

"I am aware as I have been informed when someone called me to get a hold of my madman! Now if you and young Micheal would stop making a scene and follow me maybe we can find your missing girls." She swept out as I stepped over the officer to follow. I remained quiet as Amelie scolded us until we reached her office.

"I need to know where they were when they dissapeared." She finally said. "That is the problem we don't know! They went out together to hang out and then we haven't heared from them and can't reach them." Micheal explained.

Amelie seemed in thought as I tried to think of a solution. "Amelie! Have people check those little camera devices you have all over town!" I said as I remembered the devices she Claire had explained them to me when Amelie first decided to have them installed. Most residents even the vampire ones were left unaware that they were being watched.

Amelie scowled as Micheal seemed confused. Eventually Amelie did pick up the phone as she ordered someone to check the tapes and report back with copies containing all footage of Claire and Eve today. I sunk in my chair as I waited. I silently promissed Claire I would find her.


End file.
